Life as we know it (TMI STYLE)
by maryammerlin mania
Summary: Jace and Clary hate each other on sight, so how are they supposed to live in each others presence under the same roof in looking after an orphaned child of their dead best friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! For those who read 'Angel wings,' don't worry I am still updating I just wanted to do a modern Jace and Clary. Also I based it on the movie 'Life as we know it' I think the main characters suit Jace and Clary well.**

**Copyright idea. Life as we know it.**

**I don't own TMI or Life as we know it.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review to tell what you think.**

Chapter 1

Clary P.O.V

2007

I slid into a dark green strapless dress that reached my legs mid thigh. I glanced at the clock as a reminder that I only had 45 minutes left until the date Isabelle, my best friend since high school, had set me up with.

'I just don't want you on your own, that is all,' Izzy had said to her defence when I scolded her about setting me up on blind dates.

'This is the last one,' I had told her sternly. 'No more,'

Izzy had sighed rolling her eyes. 'Fine,'

Izzy had a problem in wanting to set me up with every good looking guy she saw on the road. Two reasons:

She did not want me alone, as we lived quite a distance from each other and I have trouble making friends.

She had a gorgeous kind most adorable boyfriend since college and she felt guilty that I haven't found 'The One' like she had.

I glanced at my watch again. 25 minutes had gone by. I sat on my bed putting on my new black shoes with cute butterfly clasps at the ankles. Izzy had brought it for me as a birthday present in our senior year and it still fit me.

I sighed as another 25 minutes went by while I was doing my make up. Aren't dates supposed to be here now, or what?

I heaved another sigh as I carefully settled myself into my mother's old armchair. I flickered through a glossy magazine that I had randomly picked at the market for some reason. Mainly because I had nothing to do on Saturday night except read and then Izzy spoilt it by setting me up on a date.

I casually flicked through the magazine not really looking at the images or text in it.

A fricking hour went by to my disbelief. Maybe he forgot. Or stood me up. Izzy is so dead.

Just as I was thinking of stripping my clothes and putting on my oversized snugly hoodie that Izzy's boyfriend Simon got for me. The door bell rang.

I sat up from the chair making an unimpressed sound of 'Finally' under my breath. I adjusted my dress smoothing the front and the back before clutching my purse.

'Okay,' I heave a breath.

Reaching to open the door, a tall muscular guy stood on my doorstep of my apartment. He wore leather jacket with a baseball hat smashed against his golden locks of curls. His gold eyes widened as he took in my outfit, scanning my body head to toe. My eyes widened at his own outfit.

Where did he think we were going? A park?

'Hi,' we both say in unison. His face was mixed with annoyance and tiredness. I hoped that wasn't because of me and he was an HOUR late.

'Clary,' he tries considering.

I smile, stretching my face, as I hold out my hand for him to shake. He extended his own hand. 'Jonathan'

Jonathan shook my hand, his warm palm against mines. 'No I prefer Jace,'

'Jace, '

'Yeah everybody calls me Jace, the name kind of stuck,' he smirked at me again.

I break into another smile, even though I was clawing my eyes inside. 'Well, it's nice to finally meet you Jace,'

Jace shuffled at the doorstep. He scrunches his golden eyes. 'Am I late?' although he sounded like he didn't care.

I give him an incredible look of disbelief before clearing it in a relaxed expression. 'Just,' I look behind me at the clock in my apartment. 'Oh just an hour but you know, I just finished getting ready an hour ago or so,'

Jace breathed a sigh, rolling his eyes.

God this guy is a douche.

There was awkward silence as we stared at each other probably wondering how the heck do I get out of this thing.

'Shall we go?' I offered breaking the silence.

'Yeah, yeah let's go,' Jace said with obvious relief.

'I am super hungry,' I mummer under my breath, trying not to get annoyed.

I close my apartment door heading down the flat stairs to the courtyard. Green hedges were split up on the right and left leaving a solid curvy path reaching the metal gate on which residents park their vehicles.

I try and make a conversation because the awkward silence is dreading on. 'So I hear you have just moved to Atlanta,' I tell him as we walk out of the flat building.

'Yep,' he makes no further comment.

'How long have you known Simon for?'

'I have known him since high school,' He says as he walks along with me although he keeps a firm distance.

He opens the gate for me with a flourish as if he has to do some good. Simon must have told him to do that.

'Oh thank you,' I tell him 'I've know Izzy since high school as well,'

Jace says nothing to that, but he does check out a girl that also lives in the flat walking past us.

'So where's your car?' I question because I can't see any car, all there is are the resident's car besides my own.

To my incredulity he points to a motorcycle that is parked on the pavement. 'Here it is,'

I stare as he passes me a helmet and he pulls on his own helmet clasping it around his neck. 'Here you go,'

He puts the helmet in my hands as I stand wordless.

'Come on,' he hops on the bike revving the engine smirking in a boyish way. 'Hold on tight, I promise I won't hold onto that,'

I stammer, looking uneasy. One: because I am actually petrified of motorcycles and two: I am wearing a dress, a very tight one to be exact.

He grins as he revs the engine some more, obviously laughing inside at my displeasure.

'I am not really dressed for 40 miles per hour,' I tell him raising my voice above the sound of the engine as he keeps drilling it.

'What?' He asks.

'**I said I'm not really dressed for** 40 miles per hour,' I say lowering my voice at the end as he turns the engine off.

He makes a face giving a sigh of disappointment as he lowers his head and takes off his helmet then replacing it with the blue baseball cap, the white writing and illustration fading out showing how old the cap is.

'I'm sorry but I don't know how I will get my leg up there and so,' I demonstrate to him in my dress as he watches head down.

I hand him his helmet with relief. 'Oh but hey, my car is right here. I watch him look over my shoulder as I present my mini cute red car. 'It's a mini, and I recently brought it,' I tell him proudly although he has an expression of annoyance and displeasure.

'That's a sweet ride,' He says before placing his helmet on his motorcycle.

'Thanks' I grin at him as I take out the keys from my purse.

I walk over to it, pressing the unlock button before snugly sliding in the comfortable leather seats. I really loved this car, I had recently brought it.

I watch Jace look with distress at my mini, he gave an uneasy glance at the couple walking by hand in hand as if he was scared this will ruin his reputation or whatever.

He slides in as he does the car drops a little because of the weight. His head hits the roof of the mini as I watch in amusement as he knocks his knee against the dashboard.

He slaps his thighs giving a fake smile. 'Alright,' he says looking at me.

I give a small snort under my breath as he knocks his head against the roof of the car again.

He glares at me for a moment before remembering something and putting on a clear expression.

'So,' he raises his hands before slapping them on his lap. 'Where shall we go?'

I don't know how many times this date will surprise me, but this is getting ridiculous.

Really Isabelle?

'You didn't book reservations?' I say accusingly still wearing a fake grin.

Calm, Clary, calm.

'No' He stammers looking a little scared at my annoyed look.

'You said you would make them-'I look at his guilty expression. 'Oh you didn't make them,' I was so hungry I felt a boil of anger starting in the pit of my stomach.

I take a deep breath. 'Whatever,' WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO RESSERVATIONS?

'Yeah, it's cool. You can pick where we are going to eat,' he says pointing to me.

I nod my head counting to 10 in my mind before speaking. 'Yeah okay, actually I know a great restaurant called Taki's not far from here...'

A chiming sound of beats comes from his pocket cutting me off. I glance at him.

'Cell phone,' he tells me.

'That's okay, you can take it,' I offer.

'No its fine, go to voicemail. So we will go to Taki's was it?' He dismisses the phone call quickly.

I narrow my eyes at his abruptness.

'Or we could go to Coffee Cafe, I know a friend who works there-'

Again I was cut off from the sound of his ringtone beating.

'Maybe you should get that,' He moves uncomfortably in the passenger seat.

He sighs pulling out his cell, glancing at the screen his eyes wide. I lean my head against my car window thinking how this date could get any worse.

This was the worse date ever and it hasn't even begun yet!

'Oh hey you,' Jace lowers his voice in a uncomfortable way as if we were being captured and he had to whisper or else the kidnappers would get us.

Jace listens and then replies in the same hushed voice as if I could not hear. 'You know me always in the middle of something,' he gives a faint chuckle at whatever he hears on the other end. I crank my ears hearing a soft whiny female voice.

'Yeah okay 11pm?' He asks. 'Actually I think we should make it 10.30'

I give an apprehensive sound. I cannot believe this!

He clicks off his cell, before turning to me.

'Sorry, I have a sick friend,' He smirks at me.

'You know we don't have to do this,' I say although I am testing him to see what he is going to reply. Is he going to apologise? I shrug my shoulders as I look at his expression

'Okay,' Jace breathes a sigh of relief to my disbelief. He makes out to get out of the car pulling on the handle.

'Oh my God,' I blurt out. This is my date. This is my date! 'Are you serious?'

What the hell was Izzy thinking in her goddamn mind?

Jace lets out a breath, slapping his hands on his thighs. 'Okay,' he looks at me. 'The moment you saw me you didn't like me,' he tells me.

Okay that was a fair point. 'Yes but Izzy and Simon set this up, so we owe it to them-'

'To what, two hours making small talk on what type of cheese is shredded in the pasta?'

I gape; his polite cool manner had gone and was replaced by an arrogant prat.

'My way, is we get drunk and then hook up,' he lets out an effortless laugh as if he probably does this all the time. Oh my god, he does do this all the time!

My eyes widen and I raise my hands pushing my scarlet red hair behind my back. 'What kind of tool are you?'

'It's a Saturday night; I just want to have some fun. You know I can go see my' he pauses as he uses a hushed voice. 'My sick friend and you can go and read or whatever tedious things you do on a Saturday night,'

My jaw drops. Did he just insult me on what I do in my spare time?!

He smirks but also looks wary as my eyes get wider and wider.

'Okay!' I snap as I slam my hand on the steering wheel. 'Next time you want to make sure that this is not a lousy fake date, don't show up late and don't answer a call in front of me!'

'She's sick,' he protests.

I let out a gasp. Really? 'Oh she's sick. So I suppose your going to cure her with your magical penis!'

Jace does not even look sorry. He smiles, holding up a hand. 'Fine, if you want to go out. We'll go out. I only agreed to this because Simon said you were really hot,'

I look outraged. 'What are you nuts?'

'No that only appears after the date,' he sneers at me.

THAT WAS THE **FINAL **STRAW!

'Get out.' I yell at him as I slide out of my mini shutting the door. 'Get out of my mini!'

He gets out and I quickly lock it before huffing off over to the gate making my way to the apartment. 'I have no idea what Izzy and Simon were thinking!'

'Yeah me neither,' Jace shoots back.

I ignore him already taking out my cell phone and furiously dialling her number. She picks up and before she can say hello.

'Izzy I have no idea what you were thinking in paring me with this DOUCHE BAG!'

Izzy tries to say something but I cut her off. 'The only way to make this up to me is if you promise that I NEVER has to see him again,'

I turn my head seeing hi rev his engine then disappear into the thick black night. I shake my head as I listen to Izzy's protests.

**So what do you think?**

**I know that this is a copyright of Life as we know it, (movie) but some of the context will stay the same and some will change.**

**If you think it won't work out please review and tell me so that I will not carry on with this story.**

**Also don't forget to review. Let me know of your opinions! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Izzy and Simon are wedding:

I was standing at the microphone giving a speech on how wonderful Izzy was. Tears were welling in my eyes I could not believe that Izzy was growing up so fast. I just remember us when we had our first night clubbing and Izzy had every guy looking at her but she picked insensitive nerdy Simon out of all those gorgeous guys.

'She is the best woman that I have ever met' I sob out looking at Izzy smiling softly at me. 'She's the sister I never had,' I look to see some people smirking and giggling. I ignored them only looking at Izzy. 'I love you so much and I am so grateful to have somebody like you,' I turn to Simon whose face is swelled red I don't know if its for emotion or... .'And Simon,' I begin to start then narrow my eyes seeing him fight off a grin then laugh uncontrollably.

'Simon,' Izzy says scolding him. She glares at him.

'No look Jace,' Simon gasps out.

Izzy looks and sees Jace and then starts giggling. Oh no, Jace is not stealing my spotlight. I turn round seeing Jace making out with a blonde hair girl waiter, his hands firmly placed on her butt. He looks up and realises everyone's looking at him and starts joining in the laughter.

I roll my eyes that player.

Is everyone clapping for_ him_? Are you serious?

Jace smirks. He raises his arms in victory. 'Yeah!'

I turn back to Izzy. 'Anyway I was trying to say how wonderful you two are-'

'I LOVE YOU,' Jace takes the microphone from me and yells to Simon and Izzy.

That idiot!

'No Jace, It's my turn!' I push him away violently. 'You already gave a speech, go _away_!'

Wedding Photo

'Are you the maid of honour?' the photography asked me.

We were all standing to take our photos, the bride and the groom, all the bridesmaid and the best man and maid of honour.

'Yes I am,' I grin at the photographer and at Izzy and Simon. They are so cute together. Simon is beaming with happiness and his arms are wrapped his hands around Izzy. Who is looking so beautiful and pretty in the wedding dress she spent ages looking for.

We were all wearing gorgeous shades of blue that adorned Izzy's wedding dress.

'Could I split you guys up? I need you next to the bride,'

'Sure,' I switch with a bridesmaid and stand next to Izzy. Izzy grins at me happily.

As I switch I see Jace giving a wolfish whistle under his breath as he praises my outfit inch by inch. I roll my eyes at him, before turning round for the photo. I hold my bouquet tight to my chest as every bridesmaid.

I grunt under my breath and begin to smile for the photo until Jace hands wander and pinch my bum. I flush red matching my scarlet rainfall of hair.

'Don't touch me,' I bark at him ignoring Izzy and Simon's laughter. I glare at them before turning and rearranging my dress.

Jace pinches my butt again causing me to lose it.

'I swear to God Jace,' I yell at him before turning round and hitting him with my bouquet with the flowers falling out, this causes everyone to laugh harder.

Wait a minute is the photographer laughing too?

I turn round to Izzy who is giggling so much that she is shaking in Simon's arms.

'Its not funny,' I mutter as I pull some flowers from the top of my dress and smooth my dress down. I turn to Izzy who is also pulling out some flowers that fell out of my bouquet from her dress. 'I can't stand next to him,' I glare at Simon who gives Jace a high five.

Jerks.

Christmas

I am perched on a stool putting the ornaments on the Christmas tree for the Christmas party at Izzy and Simon's apartment.

Simon is twirling the camera around the room. I look to see him filming and grin at him waving my hand hello. 'Here's our holiday saviour. Hi Clary,' He directs the camera to my date. 'Hi Matt, how's that first date going guys?'

I laugh as a guy in a tweed shirt hands me a glass of red wine. He smiles prettily at me as he leans in. Izzy must have set me up.

Again. She broke her promise.

I laugh even though I am biting my tongue inside.

Simon winks behind the camera. 'Guys,' He sings out grinning at me.

I watch Simon turn the camera around to where Jace is making out with another blonde wearing a slutty elf costume. I watch Jace play with the elf hat and the sparkling beads that are on her bottle green dress.

'Hey Jace,' Simon says grinning.

Jace turns round and puts on a fake glare to Simon even though it looks like he is trying hard not to break into a smile. Simon always had that effect on everyone, it was very cute.

'Give me the camera,' Jace beckoned with his hands.

I laugh as I watch Simon pull Jace to where Izzy is surrounded by her friends. 'We got a bun in the oven,' Simon says hurriedly his face creasing into a smile as he says it.

He turns Izzy around from her laughing companions.

'Well, well,' Jace drawls out. Izzy gives a wave as Simon bends down and wraps his fingers over the large bump of a stomach on Izzy. I let out a chuckle as Simon squeals.

'My daughter,' he rubs circles on Izzy's stomach as she looks down at Simon with love shown clear in her eyes.

'Won't be long now,' Jace points out, fighting off a smile.

I see Jace swivel the camera quickly as Simon and Izzy launch into a make out session, I quickly pull my gaze to whatever Matt is saying. God he is boring.

'Hey Clary,' I look over to Jace with a glare. 'What's this?' as his points upwards mistletoe is directly above.

He dangles it annoyingly. No I don't want to kiss Matt. No.

'Just a little Christmas kiss,' that goddamn klutz urges Matt.

Matt grins and tries to pull me towards him as I try and resist not to. I pull on a fake smile as Matt gives me a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

I let out a laugh as e break apart seeing Jace's eyes dancing. 'Yay!'

As soon as Matt moves away I look to Jace an mouth 'I hate you,' glowering at him before turning to take a sip of my red wine.

Baby

Simon is holding the camera once again and I am scared the lens on the camera will break because of how hard we are all smiling. Izzy and Simon's baby girl Emily was so adorable and scrumptious. It had small fat flushed pink arms and legs, and its eyes were so beautiful.

I take the Emily from Izzy, wrapped in a bright yellow cloth and hold the baby to the camera squealing. Jace looks put out.

'Let me have her now,' Jace says annoyed he has his arms out and ready.

'No,' I tell him glaring. 'I just got her,'

Jace turns to the camera putting on a sad face that Simon laughed. 'Come on Clary; let him have a turn,'

Jace smirks his pouty faces disappearing as I reluctantly give Emily to Jace. 'Careful Jace,' I scold trailing my hand down Emily's sleeping face. 'Gently,'

Jace groans. 'Okay, okay,' as soon as I move my hand away, Jace pretends to nearly drop the baby. 'Oh,' and then he laughs like an idiotic tool bag he is.

Izzy and I both react and ignore Jace and Simon's laughter.

'Honey,' Izzy says to Simon scolding. She tries to take Emily from Jace.

Jace moves away from her reach as he takes her away from Izzy. 'She's fine,'

Izzy bites her nails as she looks worriedly towards Jace holding her baby. I brush my shoulder against her giving her a look.

Jace starts dancing to the camera, holding Emily on one arms and starts making weird noises causing Simon to laugh and the camera to shake.

'Oh my god,' Izzy whispers as she watches Jace doing robot movements while holding her baby.

'Will you stop it Jace?' I snap at him at the same time Izzy says 'Oh my god,' again.

Jace laughs with Simon then gathers Emily in his arms.

'Stop it,' I tell him sternly.

**So what do you think? Please review although I know it's short, I just wanted to type this quickly because I am going shopping later and I don't know when I will get back to type the next part of the story.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Day out ride

We are packed in Izzy and Simon's four wheeler car. Jace and I are squashed in the back with little angel Emily who is looking so adorable in the pink outfit I had brought her. Different bright coloured balloons are behind me and for God sake Simon is with a camera video taping cute little Emily who is smiling adorably.

I just want to eat her up!

Actually I want to hurl, both Simon and Izzy are chanting a nursery rhyme making little Emily giggle while Jace and I had spread fake smiles of annoyance clear on our expressions.

I see Jace turn to me with a look as I widen my eyes. He lets out a silent groan rubbing his eyes, like he can't stand it.

I give a slight laugh as he pulls his cap up and down on his forehead.

It was Emily's birthday and we were driving to Izzy and Simon's home. It had a beautiful neighbour hood that I would love to live in and bring up my kids with a husband, well not like Simon, but like a Simon.

We pull in the driveway finally, to Jace and my relief. I could almost see the tilt of our shoulders just lowering with relief that we got here.

Jace P.O.V

'Dude she's going to blow a big one if you keep doing that,' Simon tells me as a warning as I push little Em in the air. I tied balloon strings on her arms tilting her small delicate body above me.

'Nah she loves it,' I pull little Em down as she makes a cute whimpering sound. I press a loud kiss on her stomach. 'She loves it. Don't you Em? You know you're the only girl I will shave for, you know that,'

'Hey how come Aline didn't come?' Simon asks as he moves some tables that re being held outside. 'I thought you guys were getting serious,'

'Nah, we broke up a few weeks ago. Wasn't working out,' I shrug because I could not care less about the number of phone calls she has left on my cell. It was getting a little bit annoying; I needed to change my cell number.

'What happened?' Simon wanted to know as he opened another table. Emily was trying to catch her balloons tied on her arms, letting out cute little giggles.

'We were on a near journey to death,' I tell him.

Simon turns hands on his hips. 'I don't know man; I thought you too were really right for each other,'

'No,' I tell him letting Emily do a moonwalk on my lap. 'You just thought she was hot, and my penis didn't object either. Nice going setting me up,' I wink at him, then frown. 'But you and Iz have got to stop,'

'Honey,' Iz comes on the balcony looking very pretty in her mom mode clothes. 'Don't forget to tip the castle guys,'

Simon and I look over to the bright pink and yellow inflatable castle they hired. Two teenagers were shuffling around it drowsily.

'They show up and hour late and make me do all the work,' Simon swears then remembers Emily, quickly looks to see if Izzy is around and exhales. 'So sure lets tip the castle guys,'

I let out a small laugh.

'Sorry Em,' he lightly brushes her hair.

Clary P.O.V

'So I started taking Emily to this doctor just to check if she's fine,' Izzy says, she starts moving the brown packaging of cupcakes. 'There's this doctor there who does an excellent job, keeping me update,'

I shuffle the cakes nervously. 'Mmhm,' I say wary.

'Anyway, there's no ring. So I started talking a little bit with him. He's friendly-'

'No,' I tell her sharply.

'He is rich,'

'No,'

'He is great with kids,'

'NO! 'I tell her. I sigh. 'You have the worst set up track ever and you promised no more set ups,'

'I have the worst set up track ever,' Iz scoffs as she watches me throw my hands in frustration. 'Like what?'

I let out a laugh. 'The shoplifter?' I raise an eyebrow. 'Adult braces guy?'

Iz lets out a sigh; she puts an arm on her hip. 'I still can't believe your holding me onto that,'

'That's nothing. The Jace situation was worse. Worse date ever and didn't even start. What were you thinking?' I shuffle the cake box trying to find the cello tape that is holding it together. My fingers scratch along the cardboard box.

'That was Simon's idea,' Iz quickly defends her self. She chews her lips.

'You're supposed to be my best friend!' I whine as I lift the lid of yet another cake I baked for Emily's birthday. 'You can't be those women, who watch me take the entire Ben and Jerry's ice-cream at the supermarket and judge because I don't have a wedding ring,'

'I'm not,' Iz shakes her head, her soft black hair fluttering as she does so.

'In the meantime, you keep having gorgeous babies with Simon,' I tell her as I lift the sponge cake duck from the container to put carefully on top of the cake. 'And I will keep on spoiling them,' I smile at the satisfaction of my work. 'With this,' I sang the last part.

Iz looks impressed as she looks at the cake with me. 'Seriously, that's better than my wedding cake,'

I smile happy she likes it. Wait a minute. 'I made your wedding cake,' I tell her a little offended because it literally took me hours to do with me slaving at the oven with flour all over my jeans and in my red hair.

'It was a little dry,' Iz says quietly although her lips quirk up.

It took 2 hours to get all the dried flour out of my bushy tangled red hair.

Jace P.O.V

'There you go, kids go inside,' one guy gestures to the castle. And all the fat grown ups outside,'

His dorkish friend next to him bursts into peals of laughter. His face going a little tomato red.

Simon narrows his eyes. I laugh because I know its trouble. 'Have you two been smoking Mirawana?'

The guy with the hat looks at Simon seriously. 'That's illegal sir,'

'You're stoned,' Simon says nodding his heads. He looks down to see the hat guy holding something. 'What are you holding?' The hat guy stutters. 'Come on let me see it,'

The hat guy begrudging gives a small packet to Simon. Simon turns to raise his eyebrows to me as I let out a guffaw.

'Ha drugs,' Simon tells me. He turns to the boys. 'Alright I'm taking this,' the boys whine. 'Go before I call the cops,'

'But' the hat guy tries to take his drugs back. Simon waves it out of his reach.

'Go on get out of here,' Simon shakes his head no as they try to reach the drugs. 'Go on get out of here,'

'Get out of here!' I yell making Emily jiggle and let out a small cry.

The guys make a run for it as Simon calls. 'Totally unacceptable,' big nerd.

Simon then turns to me grinning, putting the drugs in his pocket.

'Aren't you throwing them away?' I ask amused.

Simon laughs as he tweaks Emily's nose.

'Aren't you supposed to be boring and respectful now?' I ask kissing Emily's soft hair that tickles my nose every time I do it.

'Relax, every once a year. Izzy and I like to bake cake and have some drugs like old teenagers,' Simon raises his brows. 'Re live our teen lives,'

I wasn't buying that. 'Yeah right once a year,' I take Em to the castle.

'Okay well maybe twice,' Simon confesses.

I hop on the castle grinning at Emily's chuckles. I start bouncing on the castle holding Em in my arms.

'Jace do not bounce her too much,' Simon warns.

'She loves it, look at her,' I say smiling at Emily as she giggles her mouth open showing her little gums.

'Jace I am warning you,'

'She's fine-'I cut off as a pile of sick is thrown in my face. I wince in disgust.

I start spitting. 'Oh my god,' I say spluttering. Simon quirks a grin as he takes Emily from me.

Clary P.O.V

I watch amused holding little Emily in my arms. I glanced over to Jace who was rubbing his face again and again as if the sick had stained and gone through his skin like his shirt.

'Oh my god,' Jace kept muttering as he rubbed his face some more.

I chuckle in Emily's hair as I play with her arms. 'Don't worry Emily; you're not the first girl that has barfed on Uncle Jace,'

Jace stands up glaring at me. He points a wet finger at me. 'Hey Emily, look. That's what bitter looks like,'

Izzy had made squashed orange juice from the cut up oranges on the dashboard in her slick kitchen. Simon was smiling also amused as he poured out juice for all four of us, as well as smiling at Izzy adorably.

'Jace why don't you pick out one of Simon's shirt from his wardrobe?' Iz says helpfully as she watches Jace look distraught at his sick stenched shirt. 'Before everyone gets here,'

'Why what time is it?' Simon asks watching Iz store away the oranges in the fridge.

'It's 11,' I tell Jace. 'But it's probably 10 in Jace's world,' Jace's eyes narrow. 'You know I'm surprised you're even up right now,' I jiggle little Emily around as she sucks on her thumb. 'You know Iz, that may be the reason why Jace came to pick me up late,'

Iz lets out a little chuckle as Jace smirks. 'Well you would know, paying too much attention to me haven't you Clarissa?'

'You wish,' I snort.

Jace was just about to open his mouth to retort when Simon quickly sweeps in.

Iz hands Jace a glass. 'Hey baby's birthday. You too need to play truce for a while,' She lightly hits the back of Jace's stupid blue hat. 'For Emily's birthday you can take your hat off,'

Jace whines.

'There are photographers,' Iz explains taking the hat away.

I watch trying not to laugh as Jace pushes a hand threw his golden hair as if he is not used to it being exposed all the time.

Iz and Simon stand together near the fridge as Jace shuffles a distance from where Emily and I are sitting.

'Okay we just want to give a toast to our two favourite people that have been with us through out the years,' Iz starts smiling as Simon wraps one arm around her waist lovingly.

'And for keeping us sane, both of our best friends,' Simon implies.

'We love you guys,' Iz finishes off softly. Her eyes were welling up as were mines as I try and drain my glass, the thick orange juice travelling down my throat.

'Are you crying?' Jace sounds aghast as he looks to Izzy in horror. I shoot him a dark look.

Iz smiles a watery one. 'Mothers cry,' as if that was the explanation. That was a good one.

The doorbell rings a soft tune.

'Oh thank God, babysitter is here,' Iz sighs in relief giving Simon a small peck on the lips before heading to the door.

'Why do you need a babysitter, your both here' I ask Iz smiling at Emily who is used her small fingers to strangle the bright yellow duck on her lap.

'This baby sitter is a genius, she is the only one that can calm her down,' Iz says as she walks through the kitchen to the front door. 'We call her the baby whisper,'

Simon quirks a grin in his cup of orange juice.

'Ohhh baby whisper,' I say to Emily a little impressed.

'Is she hot?' Jace grins at Simon over a hushed voice. Really Jace.

Simon does not make it at all better. 'Totally hot,'

'What's wrong with you?' I direct that rhetorical question to Jace. He just smirks as he drinks his glass.

'Hey everybody, this is Charity,' Iz introduced smiling.

A small looking 12 year old stood with Iz. Her glasses perked on her nose as she first caught sight of Jace and her eyes widened.

'Hello Charity,' I say pleasantly although I cannot believe that Iz and Simon would hire someone as young as a babysitter. I look at Jace seeing a disgruntled expression.

Charity takes a bee line in taking Emily away from me. She holds out her arm as Emily gurgles and also holds out her two arms.

'Let's go upstairs and put you to bed, huh,' Charity says a sweet smile drawing on her face.

'Thank you,' Iz calls out.

'Are you serious?' I ask Iz. 'That's the baby whisper?'

'Do you think I would hire someone old enough to have sex with Simon? Absolutely not,' Iz says seriously. She walks up to Simon giving him a hug. 'This one is all mines.'

I laugh because of course, this is Isabelle's logic.

Jace also laughs along with me.

Simon leans in to give Izzy a kiss; I look away giving them their moment before realising that Jace is also next to me.

'Oh my god, could you step away?' I say spitefully. I turn my head to Iz and Simon, 'You reek of baby puke,'

Jace lets out a laugh before wrapping his arms around my waist pressing his vomit shirt on my clothes.

'Get away from me,' I bark at him as he moves away laughing out of the room. That jerk.

ooOoo

I see Izzy and Simon holding Emily. Izzy is jiggling Emily up and down in the back garden greeting neighbours.

'Wow, you have four now,' I hear Simon say to one neighbour he looks at Izzy with a look of admiration.

I grin as I watch them socialise, going back to catering duties. I pick up a plate of food going round the house seeing it packed full of people and children.

'They had to crack that women like a lobster,' one of the neighbour says behind me.

I suck in breath at hearing that. Oh my god, I hope my pregnancy does not end up like that.

'Excuse me, Miss are you the cater?' the voice says behind me.

I turn to see a chubby lady sitting on the sofa near the window, a plate of food piled to the brim. Her eyes sparkled and her lips were stretched in a friendly smile.

'Yes, I am' I say. 'I am also a friend of Izzy and Simon,'

The lady tends to a crying baby that is on her right with one hand but her attention has not been taken focus off me. 'Okay, well you need to come and sit down here,' she pats a space next to me.

I breathe in a sigh. I really hope it's not those why is there not a ring on your finger by now questions, or else I am hurling that salad I ate.

'Because somebody is in trouble,' the lady says again as she looks at her small gathering of little gossips she has obtained. I go and sit next to her and the pregnant lady that has somehow squeezed her into a tight fitting purple dress that flash with her skin tones.

I wait for what she is going to say next, her rolled clusters of hair shaped like sausage rolls shake as she grins. 'Because you make food to die for,'

I breathe a sigh of relief as I smile. 'Oh,' I laugh. 'Thank you,'

I am sipping half of my red wine wishing I had actually made an excuse to leave.

'It is a really good deal to get married and have a partner,' The lady, Maia says next to me. She demonstrates that in front of us. 'Hey Jordan, Jordan!' she calls out.

A guy with chocolate caramel skin was sitting next to who I assume is his son, talking in lowered voices.

'Coming honey,'

Jordan comes up to us waiting. Maia waves a hand round the baby as if she was waving bad smells. 'I think Conner may have got in some trouble, if you know what I mean,' she tells him smiling.

To my surprise, Jordan smiles understandingly and reaches over to take the baby.

Maia nudges my shoulder in a show-off way. I smile even though I am gritting my teeth on the inside.

'Nice to meet you, I am Clary,' I tell him smiling hard that I am surprised my face doesn't fall off.

Jordan nods to me, as Maia helpfully pints out. 'There are some pampers in the back seat of the car,'

After Jordan leaves the topic goes on to me. Like I knew it would. I start eating nervously as they pile questions on at me well mostly Maia, she is very persistent.

'Well, I am actually single at the moment,' I tell them giving an edgy laugh.

'Ah, she's still single,' Maia says blankly. 'Well you serve good meat and cheese,' I nod biting at my ham from my plate. Maia looks around at the other women. 'I think that's a good skill,' I nod some more swallowing. 'That's a good skill isn't it ladies?' she tells them.

She looks at the ham sandwich I have made. 'Did you wrap those?' she points to it.

I nod.

Maia lets out an impressed sound. 'Look at that she wraps those,' she turns to me. 'I don't touch meat with my hands, only with my lips,'

I nod as I take another mouthful just wanting to die on the spot.

Jace P.O.V

'I was a real jock back at high school,' one of the neighbours was telling me. I think his name was Luke. He was also very large in weight. 'I was also a sprinter,'

My eyes widen. 'Really?' I say not buying it.

'Yeah, how else do you think I snagged Ms Manhattan over here?' He says gesturing to a carrot red hair person that was behind socializing.

She looked over smiling and comes over. 'Uh oh who is talking about me?' she says cheerfully. Luke wraps a hand round her shoulders.

She giggled as she caught sight of me, running her eyes up and down my body. She shrugs out her husband's hold and he looks a bit put off.

'Hi I'm Jocelyn,' she says shaking my hand.

'Jace,' I tell her shaking her hand then awkwardly trying to free my hand from hers.

'We have not met before,' she says making her hands into a claw pretending to claw at my face. Her husband shuffles as I pull my face a little. I do not want her scratching it with her long painted red nails. 'I would have remembered this face,'

I meet another neighbour, his name being Magnus. He was wearing a very shiny top with green arms out jumper. The colours didn't mix so well. It was so horrible I wanted to barf.

'We used to have sex all the time,' Magnus was telling me, his Asian face twisted in disappointment. He drank his beer sadly.

I drank my beer listening.

'You know everywhere. _Everywhere._ You know I don't recall a surface we didn't touch.' Magnus wistfully says proudly. Then he sighs. 'and now its all about the babies, feeding time, resting time and they have to have slept early or else your exhausted-'

He gets cut off by a raven lock of hair and crystal blue eyes. 'Hey. Hi I am Magnus's partner Alec,' he tells me holding a baby strapped to his chest.

Clary P.O.V

'Happy birthday dear Emily, happy birthday to you,' all the neighbours chorused together as Iz carefully walks bringing Emily's cake that I made earlier.

Iz pecks Emily's hair as Emily claps her hands at the flickering flames on her candles.

'Yay,' I say smiling drinking my champagne.

Jace raises his beer in appreciation. There is so much noise, children screaming and laughing while grown ups chatter around the long dining table filled to the brim with food.

Simon once again has his camcorder out taking video of Emily in her cradle seated at the dining table in front of her cake.

Iz blows out the candles for little Emily making Simon smile as he video tapes it in.

'Guys come on, I want to take a picture of Emily's god parents,' Simon says holding the video camera. I see him switch it to camera mode.

'Okay,' I say.

Jace and I give a sigh of unison but we both sit crouched next to Emily smooshing our heads either side of Emily's.

Iz giggles with Simon. She looks adoringly at Emily. 'she looks so excited,' I hear her tell Simon, love laced in her words.

Simon laughs as he poses the camera to us. 'Everyone say cheese,' Iz giggles as Jace and I simultaneously say cheese together.

Emily starts waving her hands around thrusting her rag doll in my face, causing me to blink but then laugh. I give her a soft kiss on her cheek as she gurgles happily.

Then everybody tucks in to eating the food I make, the sounds are noisy yes, but I can see why Simon and Izzy like living here. Everybody is very friendly and everyone seems like family.

I could grow to like it here.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. Sorry for late chapter. Next one should be up pretty soon. **

**Lastly review please! Lots of love and chocolate (because who doesn't love chocolate. I am eating it right now while writing this chapter up for you). Good Night!**

**Review. xxx**


	4. Chapter 5

**Sorry for late update, the reason why is at the end of this chapter. Just want to dedicate this chapter to my neighbour. Read on. **

**For Lesley,**

**(Image belongs to Google Images) **

Chapter 4

Jace P.O.V

I was doing my daily run running all around the park that was close to my apartment. It was the only way to cool off and be ready to take any bull I would have to face for the rest of the day. There was a football match going on while I was running, the ball kicked my way. I grinned kicking it back seeing cute teenage girls blushing at the sight of me. I offered them a wink smiling as I heard there squealing and some groans from some of the boys.

I turned a corner going back to my apartment, passing Madame Doretha on the way who was muttering something under her breath.

'Morning,' I say to her friendly as I make for the lift.

'Jonathan,' she nods only ever calling me by my real name.

Thankfully the lift opens allowing me to quickly zoom up to my floor leaving her to mutter under her breath by herself.

I open the front door seeing Kaile, my one night stand; still laying in the crumpled covers we used last night. I quickly move to my fridge getting a bottle of water, while doing that Kaile started flexing her arms. Her gaze moved to me and she gave me a sweet smile.

'Hi,' she says obviously not sleeping.

I guess she was waiting for me to get back. Now how do I get out of this one? 'Hey,'

'Want to get a late breakfast?' she says chewing her lip. She gestured to me.

'No can't got a game in an hour and have to shower,' I tell her, it was true I did have work. I was a sports reporter that reported mostly basketball tournaments and I was sickly hot.

She opened her mouth to offer to shower with me which is tempting but no. I bend to kiss her, irritated on the why she kept sucking my lower lip as if it was a dog's bone.

I move away. 'Are you sure about that?' she says playfully.

'I'm sure,' I tell her. 'There's coffee and cups are in the cupboard,' I say as I move to where the shower is.

Clary P.O.V

I was working at the Coffee Cafe that I had inherited from my past mother. I loved it here, it took me back to the times when I was about 5 years old and I had crouched on the floor of the kitchen with flour arms and cake mix spread around my lips. My mom had laughed and picked me up giving me a bath in the sink making bubbles float everywhere while she washed me and I got to lick the spoon.

I summoned all the staff to present the cupcakes with gorgeous different coloured frostings and the sponge cakes alongside some carrot cakes. The smell of heavenly baked cakes always filled the air, it was very pleasant and one of the reasons I liked having a job here.

I smiled as I watched the dishes being served out onto the wooden table and see my top chef wearing his bright yellow uniform with a few buttons undone showing the dark olive skin of his neck. Conrad. He was my close friend and someone I loved working with in the baking industry ever since I hired him.

I watched him take out a tray of delicious baked cookies with pebble shaped chips of chocolate delight placed in random places on the cookie.

I sidled up next to him slyly taking a chunk. Mmmmm.

'No, no don't take any of that it's not ready yet,' Conrad complains, his small beard twitching in mock anger although he seemed pleased that I liked it.

'I'm just taking a piece,' I tell him stuffing the rest of the warm cookie down my throat.

'The crumb is to fine, I should have gone with the cinnamon,' Conrad says babbling as he watches me eat it.

I finish it, smacking my hands to get rid of the crumbs. 'Oh my god, Conrad Jackson you are a _genius,_' Conrad smiles at that. 'You are a genius,' I say while I am eating loving the small blush that trimmed on his cheeks.

I smiled then my gaze caught as I saw the uniform sleek guy. Well Conrad and I call him the free range turkey guy as I don't know his name, but ever since the 'Jace disaster' I have searched for other guys on my own and this guy was perfect. Warm dark eyes, beautiful smile and his hair slicked back in cute tuffs.

I gave a sigh, and then realised Conrad was smirking at me.

I glared at him quickly hurrying to take off the hair net on my head and fluffing my red hair trying my best to untangle some red strands.

'Free range turkey guy,' Conrad calls to me. He follows me as I reach the till. 'You do this every time he gets here, you get so excited,'

'Shut up,' I mutter to him. 'I'm just trying to be responsible in pleasing a daily customer,'

Conrad smirks again. 'Oh yeah but that's not the same for Old Gaius guy,'

I push aside the staff on the till. 'I'm just going to take over here,'

I watch as the free range turkey guy smiles politely at another customer as he comes in. He walks in as Conrad natters on.

I hold up a hand in Conrad's face without turning. 'You know what, don't be a smart ass and go fix the cookies,'

Conrad huffs and walks away in a dramatic way making me smile. I turn my attention to free range turkey guy who comes in. He opens his mouth to speak as I swoop in.

'Let me guess free range turkey baguette?' I ask although I know. I sweep a hand to the where the baguettes lie.

'I'm getting predictable huh?' he asks sheepishly digging his hands in his suit pockets.

I let out a small chuckle. Clary what the hell are you doing. 'I like to think of it as dependable, it's been a 5 months you pick the same sandwich,' oh god, what are you Clary a stalker?

'You're counting,' He raises an eyebrow.

I walk over to where the baguettes are. 'There are other things on the menu,' I tell him gesturing.

He hops foot to foot. 'What the hell, surprise me 'he grins a set of fine white pearls shimmer in my view. I try my best not to swoon.

'Okay,' I grin back then look down. 'Well do you look croissants?'

The free range guy lets out a small laugh. 'I do,' he says his eyes lighting up.

I pluck the croissant turning round to wrap it in a paper bag.

'Hey how come you don't wear one of those staff uniforms with a name tag on it,' I hear him say, I smile. 'So I know what your name is,'

I turn around smiling. God he was cute. 'Its Clarissa, but everyone calls me Clary,'

'Pretty name,' He says smiling as well. He reaches his hand out above the till for a handshake. 'I'm Sebastian,' his warm palm against makes me not to want to let go.

'Nice to meet you,' I say laughing.

'Finally get to know your name after 5 months of sandwiches,' He sighs and follows my pace to the till.

I put it a brown paper bag handing it over to him as he passes me the money.

'Keep the change,' he tells me. I giggle like a loony blushing as our hands come in contact, his brushing mines.

I watch him leave. Go on Clary I urge myself. 'You don't want to put your card in the bowl,' I gesture to a glass bowl next to the checkout. 'You get a free lunch,' I say trying not sounding desperate for his number.

'How about a free dinner on me?' He says handing me the card, his quirks an eyebrow smiling at me.

I smile my face probably crimson now. I watch as he leaves before plucking the card.

'Wait,' Conrad says behind me. 'Let him get out of the door first,' he says softly. Sebastian gives me one last smile as I put the card in the bowl with the other cards.

Conrad and I watch as he leaves the brown paper bag swinging as he hops to his car to drive away.

'Now,' Conrad hisses at me as soon as he is gone. I quickly move to the bowl picking up so many identical white cards. Oh god, your an idiot Clarissa.

I take them out. Reading the names. 'Oh that's a Michael,' I say putting that in the reject pile. 'This is a Sebastian,' I say gladly that dies down as I see another card with the name Sebastian. And another.

'How many Sebastian's are there?' I say my eyes widening as I pick up a bunch of 5 cards in my hand.

'I can pick one for you,' Conrad offers even though he is smiling in a mean way obviously enjoying my small drama.

I glare at him, too bothered to wonder why there are so many Sebastian's are there. I mean it's not a very common name, I think.

Jace P.O.V

The basketball match was going in full swing, the players sprawled around the court with the referee throwing the basket ball in the air between both teams, Alana from Russia and Bronte from Chicago.

'Oh it looks like Alana has won the ball, the centre dribbling the ball to the net...' the speaker says drilling as he uses his presentational voice while watching the ball and the scores.

Meanwhile I was cooped in the box office with a gazillion camera's watching the game all on different player numbers.

Austen my co-director or leader had his plastic headphones firmly put on the speaker near his mouth as he shot directions to the people manning the cameras. 'Ready 8, Go 8' he says his eyes flickering from TV screen to TV screen.

I sat in the back also looking at the TV screen and also wearing headphones.

'Where is my 6?' Austen yells as he looks at the screen.

'Hold on,' I say as I look at another player wearing a number 5. 'Looking at number 5,' I say as I watch a shaggy blonde dude dribble the ball, then he shoots and he scores.

'Good call Jace' Austen tells me. I wink at him in gratitude focusing back on the game.

'Come on lets go people,' Austen then says sipping a large deep cup of coffee. I swear I see him do nothing, well maybe that's because he is the leader of the group which should have rightfully gone to me. Just saying. 'Let's _go_!'

Dave next to me rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath. 'I hate him,' I give a small chuckle. 'We should frame him for a crime, fingerprints everything,' Dave carries on getting really worked up on Austen.

I bite my lip, pushing my hair back from getting stuck in the stupid head phone set.

'What's that Dave?' Austen says his blond hair slicked back and an eyebrow arched as if to say I am better then you. I swear I don't know what it is with blondes.

Wait I'm a blonde. Well that explains it then. I am better then everyone else.

'Eh, shooting for score is number 4 sir,' he says sheepishly giving me a sly smirk.

Austen doesn't look like he believes him, but nods once before gulping some more coffee.

Clary P.O.V

I still cannot believe how stupid I am. I mean someone shoot me in the forehead and leave me on a train track to die or something. I was bathing in my bath, the soft bubbles and dripping water running down my legs as I lifted it up. It was my normal Friday routine. Relaxation and having an hour of lying in the bath reading a magazine or something.

However today, I had a bunch of cards stacked on one side of the bathtub as I went through each name, still cannot believing that nearly everyone in the world had a rare name such as Sebastian.

I flipped to the third card. 'Hi Sebastian this is Clary from Coffee Cafe, I think you left your card in my bowl today.' Well he did you nutter! 'I hope this is you Sebastian because you are one of the three Sebastian's I have called so far, and in reply to that date I accept,' I say putting my slippery legs on top of one another.

The phone picks up to my relief. 'Hello?' a female voice is heard.

'Uh Hi,' I say confused. Dammit please not another one. I had already called a Sebastian and had his girlfriend offended and then break up with the Sebastian guy on the phone still talking to me.

'Why are you calling my husband?' the frosty voice continues.

'Ah the wife,' I nod to myself my cheeks flushing.

'Yes and we are very happily married,' the voice says.

'Yes, I understand that,' I say horrified with how shaky my voice is. Is everyone married but me?

The voice starts yelling abuse and how happily she is married to her husband named Sebastian, whom she seems enlighten to call Sebby for short.

'Yes, I am sorry,' I say cutting her mid rant. 'Was a mistake,' I say again. 'Won't happen again, bye!' I quickly end the call.

I quickly throw the card. Okay another one. I cross my fingers behind the phone, sitting up reaching for another one. 'Hello Sebastian?' I ask.

Another female voice answers. 'Yes, my name is Sebastian. What do you want?' My eyes widen. A girl named Sebastian. Are you for real?

That is strange I mean I know there are some guy and girl names suited for each other, but a name like Sebastian? You have to be kidding me.

'Oh you're a women,' I say after a moment. 'I'm sorry I must have the wrong number-'

She cuts me off with heavy breathing. 'Hold on, are you single,' girl Sebastian says, her voice a little breathless.

I stop short, my nails clawing at the plastic of the phone. 'Yes I am single,' I say warily then dismiss the call.

Okay 5th card. I cross all my toes as I scan the card with the sliver italic writing of Doctor Sebastian Hastings written on it. 'Hello, Doctor Sebastian Hastings. I am really hoping this is you from the Coffee Cafe, if not then I am screwed because you seem to be the last Sebastian that put their card in the bowl today,' I give a small nervous embarrassing laugh as I hear a beeping noise singling another call. 'Oh I'm sorry,' I say to the phone. 'Call waiting,'

I answer hoping maybe it could be Sebastian. But then he didn't have my number.

'Hello,' I say smiling. The smile disappears as I hear the police's voice at the other end.

'Is this Clarissa Fairchild?' a robust voice asks.

'Yes this is she,' I say quietly.

'This is Officer Young,' the voice counties.

'Your friend Isabelle and Simon Lewis have been in a terrible accident. We would like you to come to the Churches police station as soon as possible,'

My mouth drops open as the phone slides out of my hand and into the water. I ignore it, quickly hopping out of the bath and throwing my clothes on, pushing a shaky yank through my curls and making sure all the gas and candles are switched off.

I leave my apartment in a rush not even bothering to check if my door is locked. I stumble out crossing the roads, almost running as fast as I could. The street lamps flicker sadly around me in sympathy, my heart is pumping so wildly my eyes watering as I near the Churches police station a swarm of police cars clustering around it.

I give a slight run to the stairs leading to the police station, taking the steps 2 by 2. I past some talking officers pushing the sliding doors to the main office.

'Hello I am looking for Officer Young please,' I tell the small brunette who has a pair of speakers on.

After that everything went in a blur. I was ushered to Officer Young who had turned me, sympathy all over his face clear as a day. His lips seemed to be moving but I wasn't listening just stared at the tiled ground as he described in small detail on what happened.

I knew there was more to the story, but I didn't seem to care. I didn't want to believe that Izzy was dead. She wasn't.

I look down the empty hall hazing into a memory.

'_I don't like death,' I say frowning while watching a movie in Izzy's room for a slump over. I was 16 years old and we had curled up watching a movie I couldn't remember now._

_Izzy giggles, as she plaits my red hair. Her soft fingers pushing the tangles apart gently. 'We have to die some day Clary,'_

_I turn round so that we are face to face. 'Not too soon,' I make her promise pleading as I stare into her teasing brown eyes. She laughs at my worry._

'_I promise,' she giggles again._

_I narrow my eyes at her. Izzy sighs and then hops over to her dressing table slotting out a drawer. I watch her pull out two strings both a faint lilac colour. _

'_Here,' she comes back sitting next to me cross legged. Her legs pressed into my side. She holds out my hand wrapping the soft thread around my wrist and tying it with a knot. 'Now you to me,' she tells me. I pull the string from her hand and put around her wrist, probably not doing a good knot like she did for me but Izzy doesn't seem to care._

'_Now when we are both old and grey, we will cut each others thread to signify our leaving of the world and we will meat in heaven and see some fit angels!' she cried pumping her fist. She smiles at me as I look misty eyed at her. 'That's my promise. I won't die too soon,' I grip her in a tight hug. 'We'll die together,' she says._

'_Together,' I smile. _

I blink and it is gone, my eyes shimmer with tears then as I break down. I pull away from the officer running down the hall and then cramping down to the end of the hall near a large window. It didn't feel real. Izzy's death. It wasn't real.

But I knew deep down that the scissors had cut the thread. Our friendship had been cut off like a missing tendon had pulled and disappeared causing me to become disabled.

I saw the officer at the corner of my eye after a few minutes. It felt like hours to me.

'We need to know if you have any contact with relatives and friends,' he says whispering softly.

Emily. My mind screeches. What happened to Emily?

'Emily,' I gasp out looking at the hazel eyes of the officer.

'Emily was not involved in the car crash,' I breathe a sigh of relief. 'She is in put in the care of a foster home at the moment 'CPS', she is perfectly fine,' he assures me. He helps me stand up.

'CPS?' I ask wiping my nose with his offered tissue.

'Yes, when they deal with cases like this,'

'Cases like this?' I echo

'Orphaned children,' He tells me sadly.

I think of small Emily and the loss of such great parents. Simon and Izzy. They were wonderful. I couldn't take it anymore. My throat dried up as I felt myself choke on the useless air. I pulled in breath starting to cry again. Fat drops of tears fell down my face, my lips tasting the salty substance as some slid down to my lips. I turned away facing the wall not believing that this was true.

Jace P.O.V

I revved the engine of my motorcycle hopping off my bike to Churches Police Station. I slid through the doors approaching the main office. I opened my mouth and then cut off

'Jace,' a small soft voice says.

I turn round seeing a shivering Clary. Her lips quiver and her eyes are welled with tears. Tear stains streaked across her face, evidence of crying. Her curls have escaped from the hurried bun she had on her head, some strands pulled out falling down her face.

I turn to her, but I already knew the answer. Nothing was alright. Clary's face shakes no as her face crumples. Her eyes dropping. She sniffles as I approach her on steady feet feeling weightless and light. I pull her close to me; her warm body flush against mines as I put my hands on her back and bury my face in her curls.

She shakes with tears, her sobs filing out. I don't open my mouth for fear of also crying. I just couldn't believe it.

My breath sharpens as I screw my eyes shut thinking of a memory.

_I was at the beach, 16 years old along with my best mate Simon. We were both chilling from our long run._

'_Ever think about dying,' I ask Simon suddenly not knowing why._

_Simon shoots me a surprised look. 'What happened to living life forever Jace Herondale?' he teases but also wary._

_I shrug. 'Well do you?'_

_Simon laughs, running a hand through his sweaty hair. 'No, I just want to live life to the limit.' He says smiling at me. 'Also I would miss all the cute chicks,'_

'_But are you not scared?' I pester._

_Simon frowns. 'No, if it happens it happens,' he smirks at me. 'When it does though, you'll be the first to know,' he winks at me. _

'_Why am I special?' I ask raising an eyebrow._

'_Haven't you forgotten were making babies together?' Simon shoots back inquiry. _

_I let out a chortle of laughter. 'You wish,'_

Nothing is alright anymore.

**Well I don't think I can recover from that, I am also at a crying point of breakage. Hope you enjoyed that even though it was very sad. I also heard of Cory Monteith's death (known as Finn from Glee) I am very sad on hearing his death and I still can't believe he is gone. I can never watch Glee again or else I will burst into tears. And on top of that I just found out my neighbour Lesley has passed away due to cancer. She was a great person and I miss her a lot. **

**Also sorry for the late update, been distracted by the funeral, sleeping, tumblr and facebook. Sorry! **

**Lastly Review. It will cheer me up tremendously because of all the deaths I have heard this week. **

**Review please. **


	5. Chapter 6

**Sorry for late update. Truly. I had to get ready for my religious festival that is TODAY! Just quickly wrote this before leaving at 7am! Anyway enjoy chappie, sorry for it being late.**

**Also shout out to: Caria Rose, thanks for you lovely thoughtful review. I'm sorry for your loss. And to the anonymous guests who took time to read my story and to **alMost-x-as-x-cOol-x-as-x-U **sorry for making you cry! Big hugs to all of you! **

Chapter 5 Caria rose

Clary P.O.V

We drove home in silence. And by home, we meant Izzy and Simon's home. I had gulped down some water forcing my emotions done so Jace didn't have to deal with the grief I was feeling. His hands had gripped the steering wheel so hard that I thought it would unhinge out of its socket.

Jace parked my mini car in their driveway, switching the lights out as I got out of the car. We had collected my mini after my little break down at the police station. I followed Jace up the patio, still not believing everything was real. It didn't feel real. I felt odd watching Jace open the door using the set of keys that were handed to us at the police station. Usually it would have been a bleary and annoyed Simon rushing to open the door. But he wasn't here. They weren't here anymore.

Jace unlocked the door, the casting light from the street lamp shown on the picture frame of Izzy and Simon snuggled together, noses rubbing as they both smiled. Jace and I simultaneously looked away from it.

I flicked on the light to my right as Jace shut the door with a look of anguish on his face. We both surveyed the area, seeing the washing basket still full of dirty clothes flung to the side in the hallway, the few clothes that hung on the banister of the stairs. It seemed as if they still lived here and were on holiday leaving the house in a mess.

Jace padded silently to the sitting room, his shoulders hunched up. I followed.

OoOoo

'I just don't understand why we can't see her,' I snapped down the phone trying to reason with the social worker that was responsible for Emily at the moment. Jace watched me, a silent expression on his face.

I heard the social worker, like an annoying wasp flit words to me. 'I want to see her!' I yell. I heave in breath, listening some more. 'Yes I will be here at this number,' I sigh, deflated and switches the phone off.

Jace starts to get up from the sofa.

'They won't do anything,' I say helpless. 'Not till 8am tomorrow,'

Jace raises his hands, trying to calm me down. 'I'm sure Emily is fine, now why don't we sleep here tonight,' I widened my eyes.' So that we can pick Emily up,'

'Okay,' I nodded vigorously folding my arms.

'Now why don't you take the guest bedroom?'

I nod again. 'You can take their room if you want,' I internally wince at saying that. I was so stupid; of course he wouldn't want to do that.

'Nah, I'll sleep on the couch,' Jace says after a moment of silence.

Jace P.O.V

Clary looks so small and fragile today, her eyes casted down. Her arms folded tightly against her chest.

She turns to leave, not before turning. Her lips curled down at the corners. 'Thanks Jace,'

I raise my hands as if to say don't mention it. I watch her leave, her shoulders starting to shake. I lead myself to the living room, fluffing out cushion. I push myself down on the sofa, about to lean back as I feel something soft behind me.

I pull it out seeing the fluffy soft duck that was owned by Emily. The strands of the fur were limp and damp as if it was chewed by Emily. I had gifted her with the duck, picking it up from the market as I passed through on my motor cycle for the newborn.

I threw it down, the tears forming at the corner of my eyes, the clenching fist holding my heart grew tighter as the emotions washed down me. I sniffled quietly trying to get some sleep to be prepared in the morning.

Clary P.O.V

I couldn't sleep, because if I did, I knew I would see them. And it was too painful and too early for comfort. Also the fact that I was hot and flustered under the covers and kept wandering around the small room to pull out books that Izzy had selected to be put in here, and the chosen lamp Simon brought for the guest room because when ever his mom stayed over she always sat for hours praying in the armchair near the window. I didn't cry anymore, although I was inside.

I was hurting inside.

ooOoo

Jace P.O.V

I woke up to brilliant sunshine invading my sleep. For once I didn't mind not getting much sleep; it was a chance to get away from the nightmares. I stiffly forced my way up from the couch, throwing on my shirt from last night. Sounds from the kitchen were travelling to the living room, drawers shutting, and cutlery clanging together.

I padded quietly over to the kitchen, spying out of the window where the blinds draped at the casting glow of sun. It didn't seem real or in certainty right for the world to have fun when two of the greatest friends and family he ever had died.

I walked to the kitchen seeing Clary with puffy swollen red eyes almost matching her scarlet rainfall of hair that was clasped at the back. She bent down to take out the forgotten dishes in the dish washer, sliding the tray in and shutting the door.

'Any news?' I ask hoarsely. Dammit. I swallowed heavily. 'Anyone call yet?'

Clary looked up, her lips quivering at the corner. 'No, just their lawyer,' she said carrying on cleaning the kitchen. Scrubbing away at the counter. She seemed to carry on scrubbing at a spot that was clean.

'He wants to talk to us,' Clary whispers ducking her head down.

I nod taking a cautious step towards her. I pull her clenched hand from the dish cloth silently. Her fingers slowly release it. She looked up at me, her green eyes dull with grief and pain, she seemed like she was waiting for me to say something.

I look at her trying to form something intelligent to say. Clary pulls back from me as she leaves the kitchen, the moment gone.

'Go and shower Jace,' was all she said leaving me alone with the damp dish cloth in my hands.

ooOoo

'I'm sure this is a difficult time for both of you, obviously,' the lawyer Banks said. 'We will miss Simon very much,'

I scowled, my arms folded tightly against my chest. The lawyer Banks claimed his sympathies automatically, his sympathies not genuine and as if rehearsed. He didn't care; he was just doing his job.

We were seated at the dining table, Clary to my right her small soft hands wrung together in her lap. Banks sat opposite his brief case open with a bunch of thick wadded papers inside.

'Now you must have many questions,' Banks says loudly, his glasses trailing lightly to the tip of his nose.

'Well Emily mainly,' Clary pipes up. She glances at me as I nod. 'That's what we are most focused about,'

'Yes,' Banks says

'What will happen to her now?' Clary asks a little impatient.

'Well I have already arranged a transfer, the foster family Emily was with before will bring her to CPS,' Clary nods as Banks informs them, his eyes flickering rapidly behind the glasses. 'So first, she needs to be picked up and brought here,'

Clary freezes for a second.

I sit forward, my hands leaning on the table. 'I'm sorry, who does that?'

Banks looks at me, his eyes widening. He looked confused his lips frowning. 'I'm sorry; did Izzy and Simon talk to you about guardian arrangements?'

Clary and I simultaneously sit forward. 'No,'

'Well in preparing their will, we talked about what would happen to Emily in the likely event that they may die,' I see Clary flinch at that; this guy was getting on my nerves now. 'And they named you. Both of you,'

There was a pause. A silence thudded in the room so that we understood what was being said.

We both lean on the table at the same time again.

'wait a minute,' I start to mumble shocked.

'They picked both of us. Together!' Clary exclaims over the sound of my shocked mumbling.

'Well yes,' this guy was about to get his head jammed in his briefcase if he says 'well' one more time. 'I'm sure this is a very different approach in starting a family,'

'We are not married,' Clary declares glaring at me then at Banks. 'There is a mister understanding,'

'No, no' I agree with her speaking at the same time. 'They tried to set us up. Didn't work'

'...worst date ever,'

'...she didn't book the restaurant,'

'...he was a total asshat,'

'...never again,'

'Okay hold it.' Banks looks annoyed. He holds up his hands. 'I tried to advise them against it, but there are options. You can say no because this is a big deal. '

I see Clary rest her chin on her clenched hands, her arms shaking a bit.

'This is a child,' Banks says softly. 'It is a big commitment,'

I lean back in my chair, trying to process everything I have learnt from an annoying lawyer in the past half an hour.

The meeting was excused for a moment as Clary and I both asked for some time, both of us heading in opposite ends of the house. I reach the back yard, rubbing my hand up and down my face. Blinking my eyes again and again, hoping this was all a bad dream.

I gasped. I would have to maybe take care of Emily with _Clary_. With them as a _family_.

This nightmare couldn't get any worse.

Clary P.O.V

I stumbled out on the front porch, pushing the door shakily.

This was not real.

'Oh my god,' I whisper pushing my hair back again and again. 'Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.' I gasped weaving in breath, walking up and down trying to process information.

I would have to maybe take care of Emily. Which was totally fine! But with Jace. Like a dreamed up fantasy family that I always craved for. But not like this!

I crumble and sit down on the porch, my head in my hands. Why did Izzy and Simon have to go? Screw the world. Screw God, if there is one.

After some time outside, I went back to the dining room meeting Jace there too.

We both stared at each other wordless before sliding down in our seats. Banks did not look amused, but very irritated.

'Options,' Jace breathed; well of course he would say that. The conceited jerk. He probably does not even think of poor Emily and mostly his mindless one night stands. 'You mentioned that we had some other options,'

I nod.

'We have Simon's mom,' Banks states.

Jace nods vigorously. 'There you go,'

I look at him gaping. Has he not met Simon's mom? She was a total wack job, sorry Simon. And Izzy would kill me if I let Emily be taken under the care of Simon's mom who would do endless praying and be very paranoid to the devil and bad people.

'Well,' I look at Jace in bewilderment as Banks says. 'We have cousins,'

'Can I stop you right there?' I ask. Banks nods. 'What if one of us,' I raise a finger 'Looks after Emily on her own. Looking after Emily in her own home to honour Izzy and Simon's wishes,'

I see Jace freeze at that, his posture straightens. 'Or both of us, hypothetically.' I see him glare at me, his soft gold eyes narrowing.

Banks pushes his tie away from the table. 'Well I would arrange a court hearing, and then you will both have custody of looking after Emily,' he clears his throat. 'also mortgage is done; this house was an investment and was brought by Isabelle's mom Maryse after she passed away. But that doesn't matter,'

I widen my eyes along with Jace, our mouths drop open in shock. 'You want us to live in this house. Together?'

Jace looks completely defeated and shocked. His mouth still dropped open.

'Yes, Emily will live here for a little bit in the same house with you two looking after her. So I suggest that you two should move in here, as an intern to look after Emily,'

Jace and I recoiled as if we had been slapped. We both sat up, blinking.

'You want us to move in here. Together?' I say still not believing what I was hearing.

'For now, until you decide what you want to do,' Banks quickly assures before another tantrum hits the surface and takes up his stupid time away.

I scratch my cheek, as Jace sits wordless.

I nod as Jace's lips twitches in disbelief.

ooOoo

We were brought to the Idris Institute, least that was what it was called. I watched from a small office, several children entertaining themselves. Ranged from babies to small infants and my heart swelled even more to think that these poor children had no one, although if they had someone they were abandoned.

I watched a girl play with a scraggly doll, the hair of the doll limp and dirty, although the look on the girl's face read that she didn't seem to mind that much.

'Okay,' the women of the institute breathed out, she handed a paper to me along with a biro. Her eyes looked tired full of sympathies and grief. She looked like she had seen too much in the world. I read her name tag Guinevere.

'Sign here please Ms Fairchild,'

The name jolted my thoughts; it had been such a long time since anyone called me that. Jace next to me still had the same expression on since we left the house. Boredom. I knew he was trying not to show his emotions, because every time he blinked a flicker of despair appeared on his face then disappeared.

I nudged him out of his mini daydream as Guinevere spoke. 'And here Mr Herondale,'

Jace sighed, taking the pen and scrawling his name next to mines. I looked to my right seeing a photo of a young Guinevere in a sunny yellow flower dress, her arms folded around her husband, apparently, who had bright warm eyes and a nice smile. I quickly dragged my eyes away, hoping my emotions wouldn't pour out.

The door opened and a nurse came in, holding Emily up.

I smile slightly, although my eyes may be dangerously watering. 'Oh there she is,' I quickly get up as Jace glances over. I hold the baby's bag tightly against my stomach feeling light and heavy at the same time.

I take Emily from the nurse's hands, my lips quivering as I say Emily's name.

Emily immediately started crying in my arms, her small heart pounding against my chest. It feather light and I could feel it hurt so much. So much. Her face pinched up and turned pink with anguish. Big tears rolled down her face and I could see that she knew something wasn't right.

Something was missing. Someone was missing. Her eyes glanced around the room to all the watching orphans, their eyes saddening and my chest beginning to hurt even more.

'It's alright sweetie, we're here,' I soothe her. I rub her back. 'We are taking you home,'

I glance over to Jace who has a hint of red around his eyes, his eyes blurry. I pass her along to him, still soothing her painful sobs. I continue to rub her back.

'Come on, let's get you home,'

Jace P.O.V

'Oh there she is,' Clary inhaled out. She quickly scrabbled up the large bag on her shoulders, almost running to Emily.

Oh Emily.

I sat up taller my eyes watering as Guinevere pretends not to notice, she takes the papers away. I stand up listening to Clary's soothing words to the crying baby. That knows her parents aren't here as she casts a quick look around. Her brown eyes full of hurt and pain. That shouldn't be put there, for such a small child.

I walk up to Clary feeling like I was carrying the whole bloody world on my shoulders. Clary's eyes flickered up to mines, hurt showing in her eyes. She passed Emily to me gently rubbing her back trying to calm her sobs.

'We are taking you home,' Clary lastly says. Her eyes down cast. I know she is not happy on the idea, neither am I. But this was for Emily, and she needed her god parents. And she needed us to tell her how much her parents loved her.

**Thanks for reviewing, my eyes got a little watery at the end. Poor Emily, I can't imagine a world without parents. Okay now happy face! Now its time for celebration to celebrate my religious festival! **

**Hope you enjoyed it, even though it was late. And last but to not least Review!**

**Review! Review! Review! Review!**

**xxxx**


	6. Chapter 7

**Thanks to those who read and reviewed my story. *cheerful face* Sorry especially to Smim on the MERLIN feels, by the way It was Lancelot in the picture next to Guinevere. I'm sorry but I don't ship Arwen only Merthur. ... I have still not let go from it all. **

**And to Catia Rose, yes I am a girl and sorry for making you feel sad and also you're welcome, just felt like dedicating the chapter to you as we both suffered a loss and wanted to make u feel better. **

Chapter 6

Jace P.O.V

We still had not settled in to this new life that was already built up for us. I went home, using Clary's mini to bring her some clothes and grabbed some things of mines too. I didn't know how long I was staying so I dumped mostly everything from Clary's wardrobe into a bin bag.

Clary's eyebrows spoke levels of curses at me as she spotted as I came to our home-_Izzy and Simon's home – _since she was holding a small infant with sharp ears she tightened her lips and sent me a killer glare.

I sighed again as I reached in the fridge where Simon stacked his beers. I remember us when we shared an apartment we had stacked our fridge full of beers, that there was no space left for groceries. So that resulted in us creating a bar and selling drinks till a fat bald guy decided to campout and live in our _apartment_, soon things got messy.

I shook my head, as I opened the lid with a soft pop, slurping down the liquid. I walked to where Clary and Emily was, hearing the snick of pen scrawling across paper and little huffs of breath. Seeing Emily lie on her small stomach, her chubby legs spread out brought a flash of affection to her and anger. Anger that I was not told that _this_ would happen.

'They definitely didn't think this through,' I snap annoyed. I toss a hand through my curls.

Clary was sitting on the sofa keeping a watchful eye on Emily while chewing her pencil end thoughtfully before scribbling something down on the notebook leaning on her lap.

'We need to establish a sleep schedule,' she raised her head as I stood in front of her. 'Its important,' her eyes wandered around the sitting room. 'I guess...' she trailed off.

'What?' I say wordless. Had she zoned out?

She then frowned, scrunching her forehead. 'What? What did you say?'

'I said, they definitely didn't think this through,' I throw a crazy hand at my head, as I sink down on the opposite sofa across from Clary. Clary looked down, she obviously thought the same. 'Did Simon or Izzy say anything to you, because they obviously didn't say anything to me?'

'Nope,'

'This is not the kind of thing you forget to mention!' I yell. 'Hey Jace, did you see the shadow hunter game yesterday, the guy threw the ball 2 times in the loop and bee-tee-dubs when I die I'm going to leave my child with you?' I threw my head back. 'It's messed up!'

I hear Clary sigh, causing me to look back. She looked stressed like I was. 'Izzy was a planner.' Clary explained as if she finally realised why she was leaving her old life for this new one. 'We were part of that plan,'

'Want to walk me through that plan?' I snap at her causing her to flinch and quickly hide it. 'Are we supposed to live together, in this _same_ house?'

I was being a bastard, and I didn't care. I wanted attention. Its not every day stuff like this happens to guys like me.

'Share the place, both sleep deprived.' Clary let out a bitter chuckle, as she wrote something down in that stupid notebook of hers.

An idea came to me. 'How are we going to afford to pay for this place?'

Clary cast an eyebrow up. 'Banks said the mortgage is covered.'

No score. I quickly sit up, my mind whirling. 'What about the taxes, water bill, electricity?' I saw Clary roll her eyes. 'Simon was a nerdy computer freak in a science lab making tons of cash because he suddenly produced new bloody cartons of juice! I don't make that kind of cash!' Clary seemed to be going red, with anger.

I seemed to be aggravating her. Well I didn't give a flying pig.

I pointed at her. 'And yeah, what do you do? You bake scones for a living,' I snark at her causing her to glare at me, a flash of hurt passed her face.

'I run a successful business Jace, and I do pretty well for myself,' Clary snaps.

Oh look I insulted her. Goody.

'Well running a bakery is not the same as running a business,' I tell her.

'I didn't say it was,' Clary now looked confused.

'They mess things up. They poop, they bite things. Basically dogs.'

Clary chuckles at that, but it was a dry forceful laugh.

'But at least the dogs don't lick the electrical sockets,'

A wailing sound was heard from the room. I look up and roll my eyes as Clary quickly jumps up.

'Oh she's up,' Clary says as she dashes to the cot where Emily was bawling her head off.

I quickly get up after Clary.

Emily was standing in her cot, her face pink flushing an alarming red every time she heaved for breath for another set of tears.

'Hi honey,' Clary welcomes a smile, quickly sticking the other pencil in her Chinese bun.

'Hey looked who woke up,' I say trying to control my temper.

'You had a good sleep?'

'Don't cry baby, shush,'

That was not helping, I reach over about to pick Emily when Clary pulled me forcefully back.

'No don't pick her up'

'Why?'

'She needs to learn how to self soothe. It's really important,'

I gape at her as she starts lowering her hands up and down. Self bloody what?

'Self what?'

'Self soothe,' Clary says glowering at me. 'Calming her. I just read it, and it's really important,' she tells me over Emily's cries. 'Let's give it a minute, Jace,'

She turns to give a massive beaming smile to Emily. 'Hey happy happy girl!' Clary croons.

It didn't work. I just stand wordless. What has my life become?

Clary saw it didn't work. 'Okay let's sing a song,' she rubbed her nose. 'The wheels on the bus go round and roun-'she glares at me wanting me to sing with her.

Well it was this sort of situation. 'Round and round, wheels on the bus go round and round all through the town.'

We both stopped short. What comes next?

'The eh..' Clary looks to me for help.' I don't know the lyrics to the song,'

'The fairy saves the bus, saves the bus.. .' I start off. I mean what do I do?

'Nice,' Clary gives me a tired smile, red strands licking the sides of her cheek.

'Saves the bus, saves the bus, the fairies save the bus...' we trailed off again, Emily's cries getting worse.

'And then...' Clary seems stumped. 'Does the bus driver die? I think he dies,' Clary seems flustered. 'I think she's hungry,' to my disbelief Clary reaches over to grab Emily, calming her cries. 'Let's get you something to eat,'

I stand there. 'I thought we weren't picking her up?' I ask confused.

Clary P.O.V

I stood in the kitchen blending some carrots, keeping an eye on Emily's poor scrunched face and a hand on the top of the blender. I think I knew the problem on why she was so upset. Two tiny cute milk teeth had appeared on the bottom gums.

'Almost done, baby girl. Almost down,' I try to soothe her.

'She's not a food critic, stop feeding her fancy food,' Jace the asshole said.

'I know that Jace, I'm not going to feed her anything,' I turn the blender off removing the cap getting some of the mixture on my hands.

'We're going to feed you some time today Em, hopefully before your two,' the jerk says UN helpfully.

I roll my eyes as I pull out a plastic bowl to scoop out the mixture on.

'So tell me,' the asshat proceeded. 'What ever happened to you meeting the right guy, getting married having children of your own?' he pressed on. 'Ever thought about that?' I shake some salt and pepper in the mixture. 'Women your age would be considered complicated in the dating world,'

'A women my age?' I repeat incredibly.

'Yes, you know in this day and age. A woman your age would not be even considered as single.'

I swarm around him annoyed. 'You don't know anything about me Jace,' the problem was is that he did. He read me like an open book.

I try opening the cutlery drawer, struggling as it seemed stuck.

'Well I know you can't open a cutlery drawer,'

I refrain myself from punching him. Him and his stupid beer bottle. I give him a false smile as I reach over and yank with all my strength causing it to slide open.

'There you go,' the conceited pig awards me.

I take a spoon out going back to the blender and scooping out the mixture. 'Why are you so convinced in that you think I am not trying to help her?'

'I'm not trying to convince you not to help her. I'm trying to think of what's best for her,'

'I think your trying to think what's best for yourself Jace!' I shout at him over the wailing and racket, my head starting to hurt. I cast a glance to a purple faced Emily.

'I'm trying to do what's best for her!' Jace yelled back, his golden eyes blazing with hot anger. 'And okay, we're not it,'

'They loved Emily,' I tell him quietly. 'And out of everyone they picked us. They picked us,' I see Jace swallow back some words as he stared back at me. Knowing it was the truth but not liking it. He being a child right now was not helping.

I leave him, running to a crying Emily. Her tears subsided as I put the bowl on her baby chair.

'I'm here.' I grin at her. 'I think your going to love this,' I croon to her. 'Ready?' I look into Emily's big brown eyes like Izzy's I feel a pang in my stomach.

I push the spoon near Emily's mouth. She protests and starts to cry again. 'Please, Emily?' she turns her head every time I try and reach her mouth. 'Come on, just try,' I start to feel desperate and it doesn't make things better as I hear Jace sigh behind me.

I hear a cupboard open.

I manage to get a spoon of carrot mush in her mouth. 'Oh there you go,'

Emily screws up her face, grimacing as she spits it back at my face causing me to startle. The carrot mush staining my cheek and my white t-shirt.

Jace starts pouring nuts out onto her tiny table. Emily immediately stops crying, reaching over to grab the nuts in her tiny fists. She puts them in her mouth smiling an adorable grin and lest out a contented sigh.

I stay mouth slack of words.

'Do you honestly believe we are the best for her?' Jace asks.

I look at him and I know he can see the answer in my eyes.

He gives a nod, putting down the tub of peanuts on the counter before leaving.

I put the bowl down, my shoulders defeated.

**There you go! For once I'm on time for my deadline! WOOHOO! Hope you enjoyed it, I'm freaking out a bit because my results day is next week on the 22****nd**** and I am terrified! **

**Fingers crossed everybody!**

**Lastly review and the people who do, will get the pleasure in reading about a shirtless Jace (that is if I get a lot of reviews) ! Yeah BABY! (P.S I also think we need some cheering up, since most of us are going back to school soon, bummer. **** )**

**Reviewwwww!**


	7. Chapter 8

**Here you go everybody! I hope it was alright. Any mistakes contact me through the review box. Sorry about them, I don't have a beta reader yet. **

**To Daisy215: sorry about the mistake. It is Emily and I was writing this really late at night. **

**To my loyal reader Smim: Emily is one year old. And the nuts are fairly small like tiny discs. Well it is in my story. So child safety checked. What does Canon mean btw? And YAY MERTHUR!**

**Thank you to all my reviews!**

Chapter 7

Clary P.O.V

The funeral went in two parts. Part one, the ceremony had finished and we watched the coffin, Izzy lays in being lowered into the dusty cold ground next Simon's. I didn't cry this time; I think all the tears had dried up for a while until further notice. Also Emily needed looking after, a cautious watch was put on her by Jace and myself as she kept being passed from family to family that I was almost getting sick of it.

Sniffling and tears were all that clouded my vision which I ignored. I was just glad I could escape the suffocating room of people in managing to leave an hour early, since part 2 of the funeral was happening at Izzy and Simon's home in where I was the caterer.

Part 2

The house was full, so it was pretty good that this house was so big. More and more people were coming in with trays of food and more and more people were leaving. All wore solemn expressions of sympathies and sadness.

I watched as people dished their own food out onto their plates, watched the atmosphere around everyone.

'A beautiful service,' I heard behind me. I looked around seeing Magnus; I think one of the neighbours standing with his partner talking to Jocelyn and Luke.

'Ah that story about Paris,' Jocelyn sighed and ahhed. Her husband Luke nodded while eating a portion of ham. 'I did not know...' I saw her still and then look to Maia and her husband Jordan. 'What's going to happen to the baby?'

'Oh you didn't hear?' Maia said bouncing a little, her eyes lighted with gossip. 'They named one of the friends, the girl who erm...' she cast an eye around. 'Bakes,'

Jocelyn looked sympathetic causing something to stir angrily in my stomach.

'And the super hot guy that looks sexy as hell when he sweats,' Magnus says dreamily. I snort at that, and gave a weak chuckle as I saw Alec that was holding their baby give an angry glare, part confused, part cross.

Jocelyn gave a small giggle exchanging a look with Maia. 'Yeah I hope he sticks around,'

'Too sweaty.. .' Jordan says half heartedly as he sees his wife Maia delves into a conversation with Jocelyn.

Enough of this eavesdropping, I scold my self. I quickly move from where I was listening to handing a napkin to a certain guest that I didn't know.

They gave me a friendly smile, sipping some wine while resuming to their conversation.

I looked to where my long lost distant cousin sat in the armchair holding Emily. If it was anyone besides Jace who I trusted with Emily it was Elena. She gave me a sweet smile as I placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Thank you so much for watching Emily, Elena,'

'It's no problem,' Elena says her blue eyes sparkling.

'Do you mind if I go talk to Jace and family members?' my tone apologetic.

'Take as long as you want,' Elena's attention drawn back to Emily curling next to her chest.

I spotted Jace watching me with a different look in his eyes. He didn't seem that happy with this crowd of people either. I walk up to him, gesturing with my hand for him to follow me.

'Ready?' I ask him, doubt clearing in.

Jace breathes out so I take that as a yes.

'There are a lot of them,' I warn him.

'Well we just need to find one,'

Jace P.O.V

'So your Simon's cousins,' I say conservational, giving a small smirk to the wife. It didn't work, they seemed too distracted.

'Hey, hey don't climb on that!' the father exclaimed pointing at a child behind me, his eyes wide.

I look round seeing about a hurricane of children dawdling around Simon and Izzy's staircase.

'Who is that Tyler?' The father said to his wife who was standing also eyes big at her children.

I see one older girl trying to fight off a brother. The older sister was trying to throw the boy down with difficulty as the boy had hooked his arms around her neck, pulling her hair.

Sweet Angel, God have mercy.

'Mason,' was all she said.

'Get off Mason,' the father shouted as Mason ran down the stairs almost tripping.

I turned back to the cousins willing my mouth to stay closed.

'8 kids,' the father says.

'8 kids!' I shoot my eyebrows up. 'Y-You guys have 8 kids,'

'9 dear' the wife quickly ejects in.

The father lets out a huff of breath. '9, baseball team' I watch the wife quickly look behind my shoulder distracted again and listen to the fathers rants.

Definitely no then.

Clary P.O.V

'I cannot express my sympathies, you know for Isabelle,' a brunette haired girl was saying, her name being Rosie I think.

She was holding onto a handkerchief quite strongly, sniffling.

'Thank you,'

'And I was on tour to Atlanta,' Rosie said as a sideline.

That caught my attention. 'Oh on tour?' I look down as she sniffles again. 'Are you performing any where that I would know,'

'Yeah I am juggling at 9, then doing somersaults as well as balancing on the pole,' she says beaming a little through her tears.

Nope. Emily will not be taken under her care.

I produce a false smile. 'Oh how exciting,' I breathe out. 'Really exciting,'

Definitely not.

Jace P.O.V

'Yes I love children!' Tahnian said her face beaming. She looked healthy a nice glow around her.

There I found her. Found Emily's future guardian.

'Children bring joy to people lives! They are beautiful, beautiful creatures that deserve love and adoration!'

I smile and chuckle. Because she is perfect.

Then Tahnian frowned, her eyes glassy. 'Until they grow up,'

I frown, nervously fumbling my hand. 'What happens when they grown up?' I gulp.

'Well, my children now all grown up are gone. I kicked them out because I know what they are up to. Trying to steal my wealth, so they try and stick around. Well sending them off will teach them a good lesson!'

'Oh,' I nod. No way. 'How old are your children?'

'Well I have two now,' Tahnian holds two fingers up. 'Let's see, Rizwanna and Maryann. Both 16 and married now,' she inclines her head proudly. 'Found them husbands when they were 15 years old, and I get my wealth,' she beams. 'I'll probably be a grandmother soon before you know it,' she winks at me.

No Emily will not be taken under her care. No way.

'It's really exciting for Emily to see her grandmother,' Clary begins to say to Simon's mother who always freaked me out. She was wearing a cross on her necklace and among other things she had firmly held a brown papered book in her hand.

Also did I forget to say she was in a wheelchair, struggling to breathe? A cord was put on her through her nose as she breathed harshly through it.

But still there are possibilities. It could work.

We both looked at little Em that sat playing with her fingers in a cute grey faded dress. She was smiling and making cooing noises.

We look to see Simon's mother scowling. 'She looks like Simon,'

I clear my throat catching eye contact with Clary who looked worried. We both didn't want Simon's mom to be the guardian but she was our last choice.

'She looks just like you,' I say trying to charm her.

The scowl remains fixed; Simon's mom stares down at me.

Clary sees this. 'So, we heard you have a house in Miami now,'

'What of it?' Simon's mom rasped out. 'I live there because it is perfectly surround my group'

Her group? Group of what?

'Because we were hoping since Emily is your only grandchild that,' I look to Clary who encourages me on. 'Well, it seems to make the most sense-'

I get cut off by the sound of Simon's mom gasping for air. She glares at us while Clary quickly makes a noise and runs to her trying to fit the cord in Simon's mom nose that Emily yanked out.

'Oh Emily, no no no' Clary says as Simon's mom starts coughing violently.

Well I guess not then.

I quickly pick up Emily as she gargles happily not knowing that she nearly tried to kill her grand mother.

'I'm sorry' Clary says quickly to Simon's mom as she puts the cord firmly in her nose. Clary pats her back. 'You okay?'

Simon's mom glowers at her causing Clary to flinch. She looks to me rising too hands. 'Good as new!'

'Perfect,' I say holding Emily's little warm arms up.

'Yay!' Clary chuckles trying to get away from Simon's moms hard gaze. She could literally kill someone with that gaze.

That entire guest had finally gone and it was nearing midnight. Clary had put Emily to bed and had the baby monitor by her waist as she sat back leaning on the couch. I looked to her seeing a tired expression, dumping myself down next to her.

My tie was gone, as was a shirt that was ripped off me by Jocelyn who crackled evilly, her husband Luke looked glowering at me then her then knew he couldn't do anything about it so just slumped his shoulders and sighed.

The muscles of my shoulders rippled as I moved, my torso shuffled as I leaned my shoulder against the pillowed couch just a few movements from Clary. She glanced briefly down my lean chest before sighing and shaking her head. Although a faint brush was trimmed against her cheeks but it was too hard to see in the dark.

Uneaten food and finished wine glasses were left on the table.

'Well we could go with Simon's cousins,' I tell Clary.

She said nothing, just chewed her lip. Making it soft and plump underneath her teeth. I almost gulp. Her lips glisten as she quickly licks them.

I quickly shake my head. This is Clarissa. An annoying fleck of dust.

'They clearly know how to keep a child alive,' I say again clearing my throat.

Clary sends me a look.

'The stripper sounds good,' thinking of one of Isabelle's cousins. She was hot.

Clary glares at me as she folds her arms.

'Yeah,'

'What about circus freak?' I ask. Clary doesn't answer.

Well I guess that meant we are now the proud guardians of Emily Lewis.

'We are screwed,'

**Please could I have some more reviews it encourages me to write faster and makes me smile whenever I get them too!**

**Review! x**


End file.
